1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power electronic subassembly with a housing, with a capacitor device arranged therein and preferably with a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known prior art power electronic systems include a multipart housing, comprising at least one cover and a frame-like housing part. Such a system is, for example, disclosed in German Published Patent Application DE 10 2012 201 766 A1. This system also has connection devices, a power electronic circuit arrangement, which may be formed as a power semiconductor module arranged in the housing and having a housing of its own, and a capacitor device covered by a first cover. The capacitor device for its part has a plurality of capacitors and an intermediate space between them. Here, a feeder of the first cover reaches into an intermediate space of the capacitor device.